


The ghost of Stiles.

by ParalyzedCookies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Stiles, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Sad Derek, Slow Build, witch Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParalyzedCookies/pseuds/ParalyzedCookies
Summary: (Title may change)When Derek decides to move back to Beacon Hills after the events that took place with Kate Argent. He buys the house which use to be owned by the old Sheriff's house, what he doesn't expect to happen is for there to be a ghost in that house or is it really a ghost?





	

After years of living in New York, Derek finally got homesick and decided that he would move back to the town in which so much bad had happened to him. But he needed to be back in the place that he was born; the local council wanted to knock down the husk of the former Hale home, and if it was going to be knocked down, Derek sure as hell was going to be there.

Derek had been looking or house for a couple of weeks when a cheap house popped up. It was the Sheriff's old house. Sheriff Stilinski had been one of the first people on the site just after the Hale house had set a light and he had comforted Derek until the ambulance took him away to check on him. It did make Derek wonder why the sheriff's house was up for sale, the whole community loved him, maybe he had gotten a better job offer somewhere else.

Derek didn't even think about why the house was so cheap; he just put in his offer.

Lucky for Derek he was the one who won the bid on the house, and now he stood in front of the old sheriff's house with all his belongs next to him. He was just looking up at the house; it hurt Derek to see such a beautiful house because it brought back memories of his family home, but he shook his head and started to drag all his belongings into the house.

It wasn't until about a week later that Derek began to think about why the house was so cheap to buy and why the sheriff had just up and left without telling anyone. Well, Derek only started thinking this because some locations in the house were so cold, mostly the second bedroom and on the left of the couch Derek would swear on his life that when he was falling asleep. He could hear footsteps creaking on the wood of the stairs because Derek had ripped up the old carpets and was planning to modernise the house. But his wolf wasn't alarmed, so Derek just put up this weird phenomenon it was an old house.

Well, that was until a month into staying at the house. Derek was shaving his three-day old stubble because he has a meeting with his lawyer to talk about if Derek wanted to go through with knocking down the house or would he want to keep the house and renovate it. At this moment Derek didn't know if he could handle going into the old house in where all his family had died.

Derek was bringing his head up from washing the shaving foam from his hair when he went dead still in the mirror behind him was a young boy with a buzz cut staring at him with his head tilted like he was confused. Derek turned around to rip the throat of whoever dared enter his house, how hadn't his wolf noticed but when he turned around in his beta form the boy was gone like no one had been there. Derek put it down to temporarily going insane.

But then it kept happening, and it always occurred in the same way, he would bring his head up from shaving or brush his teeth and the kid would be standing there, he couldn't be any more than 16 years old. So, that's when Derek knew he wasn't going insane and that also must be the reason that the house was so cheap to buy and why the sheriff left so quickly.

Things started to ramp up about three months into his stay at the old sheriff house; he had gotten used to seeing the boy with the buzz cut staring at him when he brought his head up from grooming himself. But what he didn't expect is one night after having a nightmare is to wake up and have the boy sitting on the chair in the corner of his room with his legs up to his chest; he looked so scared.

Derek pushed himself up from where he was laying on his bed; covered in sweat and tears but at the moment that didn't matter, what mattered is why this kid was not in his room when he hadn't changed the routine in such a long time.

"who are you?", Derek asked the boy who lifted his head up at Derek and titled it like he was confused that Derek could see him,

"yes I can see you, now who are you?"  Then there were tears coming down the boy's face.

"help me; I'm scared. Where's my dad?" And then the boy was gone leaving Derek gobsmacked and not knowing what to do. Derek knew he was part of the supernatural, shit most people thought that werewolves were just tales you tell to scare the kids but ghosts his mother had never talked to him about ghosts when they went through their supernatural chat.

After that Derek, couldn't sleep at all he just twists and turn in his bed, so when his clock read 5 am. Derek just threw his quilt off him and walked over to his laptop; he needed to learn who this young boy was because it was agitating his wolf knowing that a young kid is scared and maybe in danger.

It didn't take long for Derek to find some information.

**Sheriff of Beacon Hills son goes missing!**

On the night of the 3rd of September Sheriff John Stilinski came home at 1 am which wasn't an unusual time for the man to get home but what was strange was the absence of his only son, Stiles Stilinski (16). At first, the sheriff thought that his son had gone to his friend's house Scott McCoy, but when the sheriff was told that his son was nowhere to be seen, the search was on for the missing son of the sheriff.

Was Derek seeing the ghost of Sheriff Stilinski's son? That made Derek's heart shatter, Derek had lost his whole family and so had the sheriff and just like Derek the sheriff had fled when he had finally given up hope. Derek then went onto the next article.

**Three months later and still no sign of Stiles Stilinski, are people starting to lose hope of finding the boy?**

From the day that John Stilinski had reported his son missing there have been large groups of townspeople looking for the boy, searching every crack of Beacon Hills even some searching outside Beacon Hills for Stiles

But three months later, only a few people are left looking for Stiles, and it now seems those few people are finally giving up on finding the teenager.

And then at the end was a picture taken of the Sheriff looking for his son all those months later. He looked so broken, his hair was a mess, he had grown a messy beard, put on about two stone, but he still looked so skinny in the face his whole face was gaunt and almost looked grey in the picture. But the thing that hurt Derek the most was the dead look in the sheriff's eyes. Derek knew that look it was the look of someone who had finally lost everything and he has nothing to live for. Derek knew that look because he had, had that look before.

**Five months after the disappearance of Stiles Stilinski the townspeople of Beacon Hills have given up and the sheriff has sold his house a moved away.**

It was a shock to every one of the town when John Stilinski quit his job and said that he was going to sell his house and move away because he couldn't live in this town anymore where so many ghosts now haunted him.

It seems even the father of Stiles has finally given up.

We can only pray that somehow Stiles Stilinski is still alive and well.

That was the last article to be written about the missing case of Stiles Stilinski; it was like everyone had forgotten about that boy and here Derek had the boy's ghost haunting his former house and when Derek thought of that it brought a tear to his eye. The boy was dead. A 16-year-old boy had had his life taken away from his because of some evil fucker, and this made Derek's eyes flash blue and his claws to go through the desk which held his laptop. Derek hadn't felt this kind of anger in a long time, and Derek didn't know what he was supposed to do with it.

So, he went with his instinct and went for a run, but that didn't take him very far because one he got to the Hale house his feet stopped him and Derek just stared up, where the ghosts of his family still in this house? Derek now couldn't knock down the house because what if his family were still in the house like Stiles was in his house. So, Derek made a plan, renovate the old Hale house and find out what happened to Stiles Stilinski and how Derek could help him.

With that idea in mind, Derek turned his back to his house and made his way back to the sheriff's house feeling 20 times calmer now that he had a plan and he knew what he was doing.

For months Derek only got glimpses of Stiles usually in the mirror, but sometimes when Derek would wake from a nightmare Stiles would be sitting on the chair with his legs to his chest looking at Derek. He would never speak like he did the first-time Derek saw him in the chair and every time Derek acknowledged Stiles he would disappear straight away it was starting to anger Derek because all he wanted to do was help the kid.

Again, it all changed when Derek awoke on the sofa to see Stiles sitting on the floor again looking at him. Derek sat up and said,

"please don't leave, I'm trying to help you." And Stiles stayed this time but he didn't say anything for a long time he just kept on looking at Derek and Derek was about to give hope that Stiles was going to say anything when the boy smiled and started to flicker.

"please find me, I'm not dead." And then he was gone leaving Derek even more confused, he wasn't dead, then why was he a ghost? Derek knew he wasn't getting back to sleep after Stiles had said that so he decided to go and do some research on his laptop, maybe he could find something on this subject or maybe Stiles was dead and just didn't know he was. That made Derek stop, is he the ghost whisperer now? Maybe he should have just stayed in New York because this is so out of his comfort zone.

Two hours later and twenty sites on Derek came to the conclusion that maybe Stiles was right and he wasn't dead because from what Derek was reading in some circumstances a person's soul can leave their body while still alive to try and get help.

Derek didn't know what he was doing or what he was going to do, but all he knew is that Stiles is still alive and Derek needs to start searching for him now. Because he could die at any moment and if Derek had to be the cause of another person's death he would not be able ever to look at himself again.

Months and months go by with nothing else happening; Stiles started turning up less and this scared Derek because it meant the boy's soul is getting weaker and that probably means that Stiles is finally dying, but Derek can't find any scent of Stiles. But a plan hit him when Derek was driving past Beacon Hills High School; that's where Stiles had gone before he was kidnapped so maybe if Derek is lucky enough there would still be some scent stuck to the place which is only Stiles.

So, on a Wednesday night, Derek made his way to the High School. Yes, he was breaking into a school but so what? Doing this could save a kid's life.

Once Derek was in the school he started sniffing around and made Derek remember why he hated high school so much, so many stinky kids going through puberty it made Derek want to run out and clog his nose full of garlic before coming back in.

Derek couldn't even say how long he was walking around the school just sniffing for the right scent, but nothing was coming up until he walked past the gym locker room. You see in the school the gym was a separate building to the rest, which was probably a good thing because if Derek thought the main school smelt bad, it had nothing on the gym.

Again, Derek started sniffing around, and he stopped at one locker just something about it smelt like the Stilinski house, so Derek made an educated guess and guessed that this was Stiles locker and man did it smell. Good? A 16-year-olds locker is not supposed to smell of cinnamon and everything nice. Derek didn't stop to think about that at the moment he just ripped open the door to the locker, oops maybe he shouldn't have done that because now people will know that someone had been in their school but Derek needed to get in there as fast as he could.

The first thing he was a hoodie, so Derek picked that up and slung it over his shoulder and then he grabbed a lacrosse shirt and a jock strap and made his way out. Derek felt so creepy holding onto someone else's jock strap but it was probably the piece which will give Derek the most scent and that made Derek frown, he was going to sniff a kid's jock strap, what has his life become?

When Derek got back to the house, the first thing he did was start to scent all the items he had gotten from Stiles locker and thank whatever God is real that he got something from them because if he had stolen Stiles jock strap for no good reason, he would probably start crying. Derek was so absorbed in Stiles scent that he didn't even notice that he was sitting right in front of him with his head tilted in that signature way,

 "Dude, are you smelling my jock strap?" Derek dropped the jock strap and his claws to come out, but when he saw it was Stiles, he retracted his claws and looked down at his bed sheets.

"Shut up; I only smelled it to get your scent so I can find you." And when Derek looked back up Stiles was smiling at him,

"I know who's taken me; I just don't know where I am… But I don't think you should come and find me…" Derek scowled,

"Why not? You said you need saving and that's what I am going to do." Stiles looked at his hands with a sad smile on his face,

"I've been taken by some hunters with the last name Argent; there's this creepy old guy who likes hates my guts and I don't know why I'm only a witch…" Hearing the name Argent made Derek want to throw up, Stiles has been taken by the family who had killed his own; Derek nearly skipped over the part where Stiles just admitted that he is a witch,

"Wait, witches are real? Like I know I'm a werewolf, and I really shouldn't be shocked to know that there are other supernatural creatures, but I am." Stiles nodded while he listened to me ramble.

"I can't stay much longer because the old man will be coming to check on me soon and I think he's pissed at me this time… I did spit on him, but it's his damn fault for kidnapping me, yes there are other supernatural beings, witches are real, but I'm not an evil witch, so you don't have to worry about me, oh God I'm rambling." And then Stiles was gone.

Now Derek knew where Stiles was he could start looking around the Argent's house to see if he can get a hold of Stiles scent anywhere. Knowing the Argents, they have taken him underground which is more difficult for Derek to catch his scent but Derek is going to find Stiles even if that means he gets hurt.

Weeks had gone by, and Derek still couldn't pick up Stiles' scent, and it was starting to frustrate Derek he was a werewolf for God sake! It shouldn't be that hard to find one boys scent in such a small place and also Stiles hadn't come back since his last visit all those weeks ago and that scared Derek more than anything because what if Stiles isn't strong enough to project himself to Derek? What if he's finally dying?

Derek wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the reason someone else died who he could have saved.

 

Derek decided that he needed to go for a walk and to clear his head, because if he let those dark thoughts consume him, he would never get out of it. Like usual he ended up outside his old burnt out house, and he sat on the charred stairs leading to the front door, and he put his head in his hands and started pulling on his hair, scowling.

"Hey sour wolf, you'll go bald if you carry on pulling it like that." Derek looked up to see Stiles crouching in front of him, but he looked even worse than the last time Derek had seen him and Derek were sure he just heard his own heart shatter.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to find you yet, I'm trying so hard, but I can't find your scent." Stiles smiled so softy at Derek that Derek just wanted to bring the kid in for a hug and just say how brave he's being and that everything is going to be okay.

"Thank you for even looking for me Derek, it must take a lot of courage for you to be looking for some psychopathic murderers and kidnappers. I believe that you will find me, Derek, I trust you with my life." Derek looked back down at his hands,

"but what if I can't find you, Stiles, it takes you weeks to get the energy to show you, and every time I see you, you look worse." Again, Stiles smiles at Derek.

"Then I will make sure to see you one last time to say thank you for everything you've done, it won't be your fault, Derek, none of this is your fault please don't blame yourself." Derek looked into Stiles' eyes and saw nothing but genuine emotion, nothing in Stiles' eyes said that he had any resentment towards Derek.

"An Argent killed me, family… It was all my fault because I was a stupid kid who didn't know any better, everyone tried to warn me but I didn't listen! They are dead because I was too stubborn to listen to the people who cared and loved me." Stiles moved with a limb until he was sat next to Derek.

"I guess it's my dumb fault that I got kidnapped by an Argent then, I should have never been in the woods in the first place trying to help me dad with a case. I should have just stayed home and played video games and maybe watched some cats on YouTube until I feel asleep. I was a dumb kid who was trying to make his dad proud by trying to help solve the murder case." Derek was about to argue and say it wasn't Stiles fault; he didn't ask to be kidnapped by the hunters.

"You're going to say that none of it was my fault, it is their fault for kidnapping a minor witch who has as much power as a grape and is also a white witch. The same goes for you; you were just a young kid you knew nothing different you thought you were in love with a psycho bitch, how were you supposed to know that she was only getting close to you because she wanted to kill you and your family, are you psychic? None of it was your fault, and none but yourself is blaming you for what happened that night all we feel towards you is sadness because you've gone through such a loss." Derek felt tears start to burn his eyes and he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"That was a lot of words for someone who is only 18 and has spent the last two years in Argent's grasp, but thank you. I may not believe what you are saying, but I thank you for saying those things to me." Stiles then put his hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed, and then he was gone leaving Derek on his own again.

After his talk with Stiles, it just made Derek more motivated to try and find Stiles, because no one as kind as Stiles deserves to be locked away because of what he is. Derek started researching about white witches and seeing if he could find anything on them having a unique scent because from what Derek had read on the internet a white witch was a witch of nature, kind and loving, it would explain why Stiles was able to manifest himself even though he is so weak.

When Derek went on one website, it started talking about how nature and animals seemed to thrive around where a white witch is, animals you won't expect to be around the public will be there, plants which don't even grow in that season usually litter the place.

Now, Derek knew this piece of information he started to scent for any places which smelt like an unusual number of animals and plants were around. He caught a scent it was the smell of deer but not the odd deer it smelt like deer's where around the area all the time which was weird because they are skittish creatures who are scared by the smallest sound and if the Argents are going in and out of the building it shouldn't smell like that, so Derek followed the scent.

After walking for an hour Derek came across an entrance to a bomb bunker, which was weird because it was in the middle of the woods and it didn't smell old, it smelt like it had only recently been built, but there were weeds growing all over the entrance and it smelt badly of deer which made Derek's wolf excited but Derek ignored his wolf, he can eat later. Derek was going to move closer when he heard women and man talking, and Derek felt his claws come out and a growl threatened to leave his throat, it was Gerard Argent, Kate and Chris Argents father. Once Gerard entered the bunker Derek made his exit; he knows where Stiles is now; he just has to choose the perfect time to get him out of there.

The perfect time comes a week later; Gerard is away with Chris on some hunting trip, which Derek isn't putting too much thought on because when he does it just angers him and at the moment he can't feel anything because the littlest hiccup could mean the death of him or Stiles or both.

When Derek got in easily it made Derek straight away be on edge; a hunter shouldn't have made it this easy to get into a place where they are holding a witch who they think is evil or can do evil. The steps seemed to go on forever, and the further Derek got down the more uneasy he started to feel, but he was also able now to smell Stiles. He smelt awful, and that broke Derek's heart and made him want to run straight to the boy's cell and get him out of there, but he carried on taking his time trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't alert anyone if they were down here.

At the bottom of the stairs was a steel door which was shut and locked, this made Derek swear under his breath, and he crouched down and let his claws grow out, sometimes being a werewolf had its benefits. Yes, he could just kick down the door, but that would mean him being loud and it wasn't just himself he had to think about right now. It took Derek a good 20 minutes to open the door because he was trying to be quiet and stealthy, it wasn't his best skill, but he was trying.

Once Derek unlocked the steel door and opened it he saw a long hallway which had cages either side of it, it was like a prison, and there were so many scents.How hadn't he picked up on all the scents when he was coming down the stairs when he had been able to pick out Stiles scent straight away. Derek didn't give himself long to think about it because he was walking down the corridor and in every room, there was some mystical creature from werewolves to other witches some of them Derek could smell where evil and others who were good. Derek was walking past on cell when the hem of his jeans was grabbed and when Derek looked down he saw that it was an evil witch holding onto it.

"You're after the young white witch, right? I can tell you where he is, but you have to promise that you will get me out of this damn cell!" Derek thought for a moment whether he should listen to the witches, words or just to carry on looking himself. In the end, he decided not to listen to the witch, and he pushed her hands off the bottom of his jeans.

"I can smell him; I don't need your help but I promise I will find someone who will set you all free I just can't right now." The witch scowled at him.

"You, dumb idiot, you think you're going to be able to get that bitch out of this place alive? They'll kill him before they let you get your grubby paws over him." Derek growled at the witch and said.

"Be careful what you say, witch, I have sharp teeth and I'm not afraid to rip your throat out." And then Derek walked past the witch and carried on following the scent of Stiles.

Derek was sure he must have been walking for hours because this place was massive! How the hell had this been built all under the noses of the people of Beacon Hills, he'd have to tell the new sheriff about this place because this place was hell and no one deserves to be locked up like this because they are a supernatural being.

Derek was walking past more metal doors with no windows which must house the angrier, tougher supernatural beings. When he is walking past one of the doors, he is hit by the scent of Stiles and it made him stop and growl. Derek nearly kicks down the door before he remembers that he is trying to be stealthy, so he does what he did with the last metal door and spends the next 20 minutes trying to open it. Once it does open Derek pushes himself in and then closes the door behind him just in case someone does come down.

What is in front of Derek makes his heart break and his wolf whine. The boy was in front of him, and he isn't anything like the boy who would talk to him, he was so much skinnier; his hair was longer, and his skin was as white as a sheet. His arms were pulled up by metal chains which were connected to a hook on top of the ceiling and his legs where shackled together with the same metal; he wasn't naked but he might as well be the only thing keeping his dignity was his underwear. His chest and face were covered in blood, and he was shaking probably from both shock and the cold, his eyes were closed, and it looks like he is asleep.

When Derek starts to move closer to the boy with his arms stretched out to show that he isn't a threat even though the boys are closed. When Derek is next to him, he drops to his knees and puts his fingers to Stiles pulse points, yes he can hear Stiles' heartbeat, but it just makes Derek feel better being able to feel it. Up close Derek could see the needle holes which litter both of the boy's arms, his neck is bruised from being strangled, and Derek is pretty sure that he has a few broken ribs. What had they been doing to Stiles?

Derek was about to touch Stiles' face when his eyes opened quickly and he tried to push himself away from Derek's touch so Derek moved away quickly so he wasn't close to Stiles and said,

"Stiles It's me, Derek you know the sour wolf. Please, I'm here to get you out of here." Derek wanted to rip Gerard's throat out for what this bastard has done to such a young boy. Derek stepped away from Stiles, allowing him time to calm down. Always talking and reassuring Stiles that he is safe now and that nothing bad is going to happen to him now.

"Derek? A-are you here?" That's the first thing Stiles says to Derek when he stops thrashing and starts to calm down.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here to take you home." A sob then leaves Stiles throat and tears start falling,

"Please Derek get me out of here I don't want to be here anymore, I want to see my dad." Derek moves until he is in front of Stiles again,

"I am you aren't going to be in here for much longer I promise." Derek then put his hands on the chains wrapped around Stiles' wrists and pulls on them until they snap and Derek them smells more blood which has come from the chaffing that the chains had caused, Derek did the same thing with the chains connecting his feet, and he mumbles every time Stiles whimpered in pain.

Once Stiles is free from the chains Derek just expects to carry Stiles piggyback out of the cell but before he can say his plan Stile's is wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and bringing him in for a hug,

"You kept your promise you did come and find me, thank you, thank you, thank you." Derek hugs Stiles back,

"Please don't say thank you, you don't need to any sane man would have done the same thing as me, I just have a great nose which leads me to you more quickly." Stiles smiles,

"Okay, can we get out of here now." Derek nods and says.

"Yeah we can do that." and Derek goes to move so his back is to Stiles so Stiles can move onto his back, but Stiles keep his hold on Derek's neck. And his face is now laying on his shoulder, so Derek does the next best thing and picks him up so his arms are under his knees and one wrapped around his shoulders.

"Okay, it's time to leave now Stiles."

Derek makes it out of the building way too easily, and it instantly puts him on edge when nothing bad happens, Stiles had fallen asleep while Derek had been trying to find his way out of the maze which was that place. When Derek was leaving; he said.

"I swear I will get the rest of you out, I'll inform the police, and you will all get out, I promise."

When Derek got back to the house, he thought that everything was finally over. There was no such luck for the Hale because when he walks into his house, Gerard is sitting on one of the chairs in the living room with a gun on the table and a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Please Mr Hale sit down I'd like to have a chat about the witch you have just stolen away from me." Derek knew that he couldn't say no because he would be shot and Derek guessed that those bullets had wolfsbane in them. So he sits down on the large sofa but keeps Stiles close to him, he is still sleeping, and Derek would rather keep it that way while he has a nice talk with Gerard Argent.

"Oh Derek Hale, I was willing to leave you alone after my daughter failed to kill you and all your family, but you just had to stick your nose into business you have no reason to be in, why would you do that to yourself? I just don't understand." Derek glared at the man making sure not to let any of his wolves come out because that would satisfy Gerard with knowing that he's making Derek lose control.

"You kidnapped a minor! He could have been the evilest witch in the world, and I would have still gone searching for him, in what part of your sick and twisted mind did you think to kidnap a minor was a good idea?" Gerard tutted and picked up his pistol from the coffee table and popped out the magazine and checked that it was loaded.

"Is that the way you should be speaking to the person who has a gun with wolfsbane bullets, surely you aren't that dumb." Derek grinned showing all his teeth.

"I can still get a good bite out of your throat before the bullet kills me and now that this kid is safe I'm okay with that, so is it worth it Gerard?" As Derek was talking Derek noted that Stiles heart beat was picking up, meaning he was waking up, God he hopes Stiles doesn't have to see him or Gerard die because a white witch isn't meant to be seen around death it breaks them.

"Oh you foolish wolf if only you had just died in that fire with the rest of your family, I wouldn't have to be spending my time running after you because you think that witch isn't evil. Just because he was a minor when I caught him doesn't mean he can't do bad. Did he tell you he was a white witch? He's not he's just as bad as all the other witches, and he has your wrapped around his finger because he knows you are easy to manipulate, you, poor dumb fool." Gerard then pointed the gun at Derek's head.

"I wasn't going to kill you; I was going to let you happily live the rest of your life since we did burn all your family to a crisp and it was beautiful. Kate did a good job with getting you to trust her; you should have listened to your family Derek". Derek laid Stiles onto the sofa and turned into his beta form if he Is going to be killed by an Argent he is going to go down with a fight. But before Derek can even pounce on Gerard the gun is being snatched out of Gerard's hands by a vine. Derek looks back to see that Stiles is awake and his eyes are golden meaning Stiles had done that. But all Stiles can do is disarm the man because white witches aren't allowed to kill because humans are still part of nature, so Derek tells Stiles to close his eyes and cover his ears, and Derek rips Gerard's throat out with his hands.

Watching Gerard crumple to the floor is so satisfying for Derek to watch, a massive burden has finally been lifted from his shoulders, and he can finally start the next chapter in his life. Derek was so absorbed with watching the blood drain from Gerard that he forgot about Stiles until the boy whined and Derek finally snapped out of his mind. Derek went over to Stiles and picked him up bridal style again "keep your eyes closed Stiles I'm going to put you into my room and then I'm going to clean away the body you aren't going to see any pain I promise." And Derek did just that.

When Derek got back from disposing of the body which meant he had buried a shallow grave deep in the woods, and it had taken him much longer than he would have like it to have taken. He made sure before he went to Stiles that he changed his clothes and got in the shower so the witch wouldn't be able to smell or see any death on him.

Stiles was sitting on the bed looking around the room when Derek finally came back into the room, it looked like Stiles hadn't moved in the hours since Derek had gone out.

"Are you feeling okay, I know that mustn't have been something you wanted to have to see and I'm sorry for that." Stiles turned his head, so he's looking at Derek and smiles.

"Oh, I'm not thinking about that, it does hurt me to know that a human is dead he was a massive douche. I was just thinking that this was my dad's room when he was still living here, do you know if my dad is okay still?" Derek moved so he's sitting on the best next to Stiles,

"I don't actually but I'm sure that we will be able to find his new contact details so we can tell him that you are okay and have been found, he was searching for you for a long time before he was too broken to carry on looking." Derek was trying to be as kind as he could to Stiles because the child smelt so much like fear and anxiety his body was shaking like a leaf.

"Yeah I know Gerard would bring me in the newspaper articles and he'd make me read them out loud, he thought by doing that, that it would make me hate my dad because he abandoned me and that it was my fault that he left home and his job. I never believed him, but it wore me down, what if I am the reason that my dad had to quit his good job and leave town." Derek scowled and squeezed Stiles' arm,

"anything that Gerard said to you was a lie, your dad left because he couldn't think of being in the place that he had lost his only son, I bet he searched every day for you." Even though Derek wasn't there when the whole search for Stiles was going on Derek was sure that this is what happened.

They both carried on talking until Stiles let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes,

"You should get some more sleep; I'll still be here when you wake up." Stiles didn't reply vocally, but he nodded his head and moved so he was under the quilts on Derek's bed. He looked so small in the bed, so vulnerable he was curled in a ball hugging Derek's pillow, it broke Derek's heart no eighteen-year-old should be as broken as Stiles must be at the moment. Derek decided while Stiles was sleeping that he would start searching for a way to contact the sheriff.

It didn't take long for Derek to come across a number which could be the sheriffs, thank God for Stiles having a unique last name, or this could have taken Derek a lot longer than it did. On the first go the number just went straight to voicemail, so Derek tried again and got through this time,

"Hello?"  Derek turned on his chair and looked at Stiles,

"Hi is this John Stilinski, the old sheriff of Beacon Hills?"

"Yes, speaking, how can I help you?" Derek thanked whatever God was on his side today,

"My name is Derek Hale I recently bought your old house in Beacon Hills, and I just wanted to share some news with you." The sheriff hummed clearly he was in a rush

"Your son has turned up he's sleeping in the bed, and I felt like you would want to be informed about this." The line was silent for a couple of seconds until he heard a sob come from the sheriff,

"I swear to God son if this is some prank I am going to drive down to Beacon Hills and shoot you a couple of hundred times." Derek smiled he could hear the sheriff's heart beat through the phone; it was a mix of anxiety and hope,

"I swear I am not lying to you sir, your son is back, I'd suggest you come down to Beacon Hills; he needs all the support he can get at the moment." The sheriff then started to cry out loud,

"My son, he's not dead! He's fine. My smart guy, I'll be down there as soon as possible, and I expect to be told the rest of the story! And thank you, Derek Hale, thank you." The sheriff then cancelled the line probably to start packing for his journey back to Beacon Hills.

Stiles was still asleep even after Derek's conversation with the sheriff, so he decided that he would make some food for Stiles and then wake him up, the kid needed a good meal and a long hot bath, he also needed to call a doctor because his injuries needed looking at quickly. He'd ring Deaton while Stiles is eating and get the man to come down to look over Stiles injuries.

Stiles wasn't happy with being woken up, but he needed food and a shower, Derek has made him some pasta and pasta sauce because he doesn't know if Stiles is vegetarian with being a white witch and all. When Derek wakes Stiles up and is welcomed with a pair of whisky brown eyes glaring at him Derek chuckled and showed him the food,

"I've got you some food, and after this, you need to go and take a shower." That got Stiles up from the cocoon he had made for himself out of Derek's quilts and pillows, Stiles takes the food from Derek and says,

"thank you." Derek nods and says before Stiles can shove his mouth full of pasta,

"take it slow you probably haven't had a proper meal in a while your stomach won't be used to it, I don't want you vomiting." Stiles nodded and started to eat the pasta at a slower rate,

"while you're eating I'm just going to make a call, shout for me if you need anything." Stiles nods in acknowledgement and carries on eating and Derek leaves the room to call Deaton.

His talk with Deaton is short and simple, and he will be around in about an hour to check on Stiles.

When Derek walks back in he sees that the pasta has been half eating and is now on the bedside cabinet and Stiles isn't looking too good, so Derek guesses he ate too much or too quickly. So, Derek picks up Stiles and carries him to the bathroom where Stiles vomits out the contents of his stomach and whines,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eat it so quickly; it was just so tasty!" Derek smiles,

"It's okay Stiles I can make more pasta it's not like there's a shortage of it in this house." Stiles nods and then looks at the bath,

"Can I have a bath now I'd like to get all this gross off me." Derek nods and says,

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, do you want to stay sat in here, or do you want me to move you back into the bedroom." Stiles thought for a moment,

"I'd rather stay in here I don't know if I'm finished with vomiting yet, and I'd rather not get it all over your bedroom." Derek scrunched up his nose, yeah he'd rather not have to smell it in his room either,

"sounds good to me, I'll start running the bath now, feel free to ask me some questions while we are waiting." Stiles stayed quiet for a little while before asking,

"Are you the Hale that survived the Hale fire or is Hale a popular last name?" Derek knew that Stiles was only asking a question, but it still puts him on edge when anyone asks about the fire,

"Yeah, I'm that Hale, how do you know about the fire anyway? You would have only been young when it happened." Stiles hummed and laid his head against the seat of the toilet,

"My dad was one of the first police officers on the scene; he always talked about it because he didn't believe that it was just a kitchen fire which burnt down the whole house., He could never find proof that his theory was right, so he just used to talk about it to me."

Derek tried to think back to the day, and if he could remember seeing the sheriff but his mind came back blank, he had been in shock though he didn't notice anyone but the smell of fire and death,

"hey did you know wolves have about 200 million scent cells." Derek lifts his eyebrow up,

"I did, but why are you telling me this?" Stiles grins,

"You seemed like you were moving into a bad place so I thought I'd knock you out of it with some random knowledge about wolves." Derek chuckled and smiled back at Stiles,

"Your bath is done now, I'll be outside if you need me, so just shout." Derek then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door after him.

Derek sat on the floor with his back pressed against the wall that separated the landing and bathroom, he could hear Stiles splashing around in the bath, and he smelt happy, This. was making Derek feel two conflicting emotions, his wolf and he were pleased to hear that Stiles felt comfortable enough to be himself. God, does he smell good when he is happy and clean which brings Derek to his conflicting emotion. Derek shouldn't be this interested in the boy's scent, he just smells like everything amazing and his wolf seemed pleased with knowing this but Derek couldn't let himself be satisfied because then he would be taking advantage of Stiles without him knowing.

Derek groaned and put his head in his hands and rubbed his head,

"Hey Derek I need some new clothes; can you maybe get me some?" Derek stood up,

"I'll go get you some now, just keep warm while I find you something." Derek knew that it was going to have to be his clothing he gives to Stiles but the thought of his scent mixed with Stiles made his stomach flip.

A few days have gone by and Stiles is starting to get better, he’s actually leaving Derek’s bed now and following Derek around like a lost puppy, not that Derek minded. Deaton had come a couple of days before and wrapped Stiles’ ribs and told him to take it easy for a couple of months. Today was also the day that Sheriff Stilinski is coming to finally see his son and even though Derek is happy that the two of them are going to be reunited but the selfish part of him wants Stiles to stay with him, but Derek knows that can’t happen.

The few days that Derek and Stiles have been living together have really bought them together and Derek doesn’t want to break that bond that they have been able to make. Every time his wolf remembers that Stiles is probably going to be leaving tonight he whines. And yes, Derek knows that it means something. Stiles is probably his mate and it will probably hurt to have his mate going away so soon after finding each other, but Stiles needs his dad and Derek would be the worst type of person if he tried to keep Stiles away from his dad.

When the Sheriff comes at 8pm he completely ignores Derek and hugs Stiles whose standing next to Derek looking shy but happy to see his dad again. Derek and Stiles hadn’t spoken much today, mostly because Derek was scared if asking Stiles to stay with him and asking the Sheriff to move back to Beacon Hills. But with everything Stiles has been through it’s probably for the best if he left Beacon Hills for a little while so he could have a fresh start.

The Clothes Derek bought Stiles where next to Stiles feet in a bag and Derek knew once the Sheriff hugged Stiles that Stiles was really leaving. But the Sheriff also hugs Derek and says,  
“Thank you so much for finding my son, I never thought I would see him again.” Derek looks at Stiles and smiles,  
“You don’t have to thank me, I was only going what any other good person would do.” The Sheriff nods and says,  
“We need to get going, I want to be home before it gets really dark, thank you again for everything you’ve done for Stiles. I’ll leave you two to say your goodbyes, I’ll be in my car Stiles.” Stiles nods and smiles at his dad,  
“Yeah I’ll meet you in the car dad.” And then the Sheriff picks up Stiles bag and walks out the house with a big smile on his face.

Stiles turns to Derek and wraps his arms around his neck and brings Derek in for a soul crushing hug,  
“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me Derek, you are a good man.” Derek smiles and he feels his wolf whine not wanting the boy to leave.  
“You never have to say thank you to me Stiles, I was only doing the right thing.” Stiles grins and the next thing Derek knows he’s being kissed by Stiles and really he shouldn’t be as happy as he is with Stiles kissing him. When Stiles finally moves away he kissed Derek on the cheek,  
“I promise that I will come back Derek, when I’m better, just wait for me okay?” Derek rubs his cheek and smiles,  
“I can do that, make sure when you come back to me you are in top shape.” Stiles chuckles and starts to walk away whilst saying bye and that he will be back again.

Once the door is shut and Derek hears the Sheriffs car pull out the drive way he feels a little bit of his heart is missing and he is pretty sure that Stiles has taken it with him, but he knows that the witch will be back he just had to be patient and wait for him to get better. He just hopes that it doesn’t take too long because his wolf is already starting to annoy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Everyone! Well done for making it to the end of this piece of shit!  
> This was supposed to come out on Halloween but I'm a lazy piece of shit who was also hung over on Halloween so I wasn't able to post it then, ops.  
> This is my first fic into the Sterek fandom which is a fandom I've been in for quite a while I just never got around to writing a piece for this fandom.  
> This is also my longest fic I've done on one chapter and I've gotta say I'm proud that I've been able to write so many words and this is part one of two, help me!  
> So I hope that you enjoy this and sorry for any spelling mistakes I haven't had this beta read and I have dyslexia, so i suck at writing anyways.  
> I suck at titles so the tile of this is probably going to change at some point.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
